The invention relates generally to the field of vending machines, and more particularly, is directed to a compact, multi-product type of dispensing apparatus.
Coin operated vending machines are in general use throughout the country in great variety and in enormous numbers. The prior art devices encompass mechanical operators, electrical operators and numerous combinations of both. The devices presently in use vary from the simplest type of mechanical designs to highly sophisticated electrically and electronically functioned machines. Generally, when it is desired to vend and dispense a single product, relatively inexpensive and simply designed mechanisms have been designed and have proved highly satisfactory for the purpose. When multi-product type of vending is desired, the vending machines have tended to become quite complicated in construction and extremely expensive both in development expenditures and in production costs. Additionally, the multi-product vending machines tend to become relatively large and cumbersome in order to house the highly complex and detailed operating components.
In addition to the drawbacks of initial design costs, the expenses of manufacture and the generally large sizes inherent in presently available multi-product types of dispensing apparatus, the very complexity of these machines renders them prone to mechanical or electrical breakdown, thereby increasing the probability of expensive repairs and maintenance. Of course, when a dispensing machine is inoperative because of mechanical failure, there will be an attendant loss of operating revenue until such time as a service man can be modified and scheduled to perform the required repair or maintenance procedures necessary to again render the machine operative.